


Clumsy Mouth

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You're in love with Maddie, always has been. But what happens when your best friend, Liv, accidentally reveals it in front of her?
Relationships: Maddie Rooney/Reader, Maddie Rooney/You
Kudos: 21





	Clumsy Mouth

For as long as you can remember, you've always been friends with Maddie and Liv Rooney. The two blond twins always lived on the other side of the fence, your parents sending you at the Rooney's to play tea parties with Liv and games of tag with Maddie. You often had sleepovers with them, the three of you always begging each other's parents to let you stay over, and since you live so close to one another, they've always said 'yes'. Those days where you got to see them were your greatest childhood memories, and you wouldn't change them for anything in the world.

Then, Liv left for Hollywood. You were beyond happy for her, and there wasn't a week where you wouldn't be watching her show live with the Rooney's, or a day without talking with her on the phone or on the computer. You managed to stay close friends despite the time apart, and it felt like she never left when she came back years later.

Maddie, on the other hand, you've always felt like something else was going on. You two always spent every single minute of the day together, whether it was at school or at each other's house. You were there when she got into her basketball team, always there in the crowd and cheering for her the loudest of them all, or losing random practice games to her in her backyard. You didn't mind losing though, because she was always so happy and excited to win. You just love that about her, and so many more things.

You realized you liked her more than a friend when Liv came back, feeling a very different connection with the actress twin than the sporty one. You love Liv, but you've always loved Maddie a little more... and you had no idea how to tell her, especially when she started going out with Diggy.

You were happy that she was happy with him, but as time pass by, you spent less time with Maddie and more with Liv to spare your feelings. Liv was happy to hang out with you whenever you needed to, and though you never told her why you were sad most of the time, she knew. She only had to see how bright your eyes would be whenever Maddie would show up to know. The two of you never clearly talked about it, but the fact that she willingly gives you a shoulder to cry on when Maddie goes out on a date is all that you need to know that she accepts you and is there for you. Plus, you can't ignore the constant teasing she gives you any time Maddie makes your stomach twist.

When Diggy went away for a whole semester, Maddie didn't know what to do with her spare time, turning towards you and Liv. At first, everything was great, it was as if the three of you were little again... then Maddie realized that you and Liv have developed a stronger bond during the last few years, constantly talking about things she doesn't know about or telling jokes only you and Liv can understand. Her attitude slightly changed after that. She was still the confident and adorable Maddie that you fell in love with, but she became a little distant... always looking at you and Liv with a strange look in her eyes whenever she thinks no one's looking at you.

"She likes you." Liv once told you, a big smile on her face. You immediately shook your head as a response, not wanting to believe any of that.

"No, she doesn't." You stopped her before she could open her mouth again. "She's still with Diggy."

That was a strong enough argument to make her stop talking about it, but Liv knows her twin, and Maddie definitely liked you a little more than a friend. 

One day, after a particularly fun day where you and Liv played 'supermodel' for a whole entire afternoon, Maddie decided to broke up with Diggy. She never told you or Liv why she did, all she said was that 'it felt like the right thing to do'. Needless to say, Liv's teasing got worse, to the point where she would constantly ask you to tell her twin about your feelings, which you never had the intention to. You were too afraid.

Which brings you to today, where you and Liv are eating ice cream in the Rooney's kitchen, waiting for Maddie to come back from her basketball practice. 

"(Y/N)." Liv suddenly does, a determined oil on her face when you turn your eyes to her. "I need to tell you something."

"Um..." You frown in confusion, not sure why she suddenly changed her mood so quickly. "... Okay?"

"I'm in love with you."

"Wait, what-"

She gives out a wide grin. "It's what you should say to Maddie when she comes back."

"Oh, my god-Liv!" She immediately erupts in laughter upon seeing your shocked face. "You scared me for a second!"

"You should have seen the look on your face!" She wipes a fake tear from the corner of her eyes, still laughing. "Seriously, though, just tell Maddie that you love her-"

" _You love me?_ "

Silence fell in the room when he two of you hear Maddie's voice, your eyes widening upon seeing her standing at the entrance. Liv immediately starts making a loud and long excited noise, her hands finding her cheeks while she smiles with her mouth wide open. You immediately send her a panicked glare, your heart now pounding in your chest.

" _Did you plan this?!_ "

 _"I did not but this is amazing!_ "

"So you really love me?" You turn your eyes back towards Maddie to see her look at you with a surprised face, not quite being able to see if she's reciprocating your feelings or not. "Like... Love love?"

"Um... Yeah..." You feel your cheeks burning up, wanting nothing but run away and hide somewhere. "I've loved you for a long time..."

Maddie stays silent for a moment until something changes in her eyes, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks as she starts to chuckle happily, her adorable snort coming out. "Ha... Ha... I... I love you too..."

You don't have time to express how happy these words make you feel, your heart suddenly beating louder while warmth spread inside your chest, that a crooked squeal escapes Liv's lips, reminding you and Maddie of her presence. "You guys are so cute! Does that mean you're gonna date?"

"Well, I would like to..." Maddie shyly takes your hand in hers, the heat on your face worsening when she intertwines your fingers together. "Do you?"

"Yeah..." You give her a warm smile. "Yeah, I would love to."

"Aaah! This is amazing! I'm so glad that I have such a clumsy mouth!"

You kinda are too... Cause if she didn't accidentally reveal your feelings right then, the moment you've always dreamed of would have never happened.


End file.
